


Popcorn

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor (2011), Domestic, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Loki is adjusting and getting used to life on Midgard. While making himself some popcorn, he has a conversation with Jane and Darcy.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Thor, just for fun. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Maybe a plot will take shape at some point as I add to this series. I decided to group these in a series as they are connected but not chapters. (8 hours later I realize I forgot to add it to the series...)

It took a while, but Loki had settled into living with Jane and Darcy. He had resigned himself to using their facilities without complaint, had learned the toilet brush hung in the window to dry and prevent mold and bacteria growth. 

He was a quick learner when it came to technology, something both Jane and Darcy were grateful for since he attempted to start a fire in the oven. Sometimes, they thought he did things like that on purpose. It was hard to tell. 

“C’mon Jane, look at him, total mama's boy space prince. He probably never cooked a meal in his life.” Darcy snorted as they watched from the kitchen doorway as he pushed buttons on the microwave.

“I can hear you…” He said slowly, though he did not turn to look at them as he scanned the buttons. He knew it was there somewhere… popcorn… popcorn… Ah, there it was. He pushed the ‘popcorn’ button and watched the plate start turning around and around. 

“That bag of popcorn doesn’t count as a meal.” Jane told him, “So, have you ever cooked for yourself?”  
  
“Of course I have.” Loki nodded and hopped up on the counter, his feet touching the floor, “During battles and wars, we did not have the palace kitchens and cooks with us. We would hunt our meals and roast them over an open flame.”  
  
“Sounds cool, like camping!” Darcy said, “Hey, maybe we should all go camping sometime. I bet you’re good at it!” 

A pop came from the microwave, followed by several more pops.

“Darce…” Jane whispered, “We can _ not _ go camping with him.” 

“Oooh, right… cause he’s like… kinda…”  
  
“Because I am, for all intents and purposes, your prisoner. Well, SHIELD’s, not yours.” Loki said, all good humor gone and he sighed dramatically, “Banished to this realm to live amongst the goats for an unforeseeable amount of time...”  
  
_ “Goats?”_ Janes repeated, arching a single brow, “I know you did not just refer to us as goats.” 

Darcy laughed, “He probably thinks the humans are still goat herders or some shit!” 

“Actually… I did mean you, or rather humans in general.” Loki told them with a motion of his hand.

Just then the microwave beeped and he got down, thankful for the interruption, “Ah, the mediocre salty snack is ready.” He pulled the door open, forgetting about the lever that would have easily opened it, tore the bag open and held it out, “Popcorn?” 


End file.
